Stupid Girls
by Phoebe097
Summary: Stupid Girls" by Pink Keira makes some changes she's not proud of but is it the only way Jak will see her? Funny, Dax's a bit OOC though


Disclaimer: Stupid Girls is by Pink and belongs to her, and I own nothing of Jak and Daxter

For Keira it was just another uneventful day and another unsuccessful attempt to get the attention of the one person she wanted to see.

_Stupid girls, stupid girls, stupid girls_

It had been ages since she had had a private moment with Jak. He was the hero of haven, the rightful ruler of Spargus, and he knew it. He could have any girl he wanted, (he didn't actually "have" anyone maybe that's why Dax was so pissed at him lately) but sill he didn't see the girl who once had him head over heels was practically throwing herself at him.

_  
__Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back__  
__Hero Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

She hated how she had to act this way around him, but with the new v-neck tees and barely legal skirts, she could swear he was taking a second look at her.

But alas, no matter how many times she "accidentally" dropped her wrench or how many nasty comments Dax made that she simply said "thanks" to, today was just another page in the book. Time to head down to the Naughty Ottsel. 

_Go to Orange Lightning, you'll find them there__  
__Laughing loud so all the little people stare__  
__Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne __  
__(Drop a name)_

God look at them all, the teenagers of Haven City were no better than the cheap hookers that stalked Spargus at night. Keira walked past a group of girls trying to flirt with a couple of guys, if you could call flirting attempting second base in public.

"Skanks…" she muttered under her breath. What really hit her was that she had become one of them. Her, Keira the hardass mechanic, Keira, Miss Independent, was slowly degrading into The Sluttiest Slut Queen of Slutopia. She tried to recall when she had decided to start all this…

_What happened to the dreams of a girl president__  
__She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent__  
__They travel in packs of two or three__  
__With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees__  
_

in the garage, a couple weeks ago…

Keira was busily improving her zoomer while Jak was screwing around with his jetboard. She was tweeking this and pulling that when suddenly-

_Whooooosh!_

Oil spilled all over her shirt. "Mar dammit!" she cursed angrily. Oh well, it was just a plain white tee anyway.

"Jak!" she called at the former hero who was currently miles away. "Jak!"

"Bethrrinnnasecc…" He grumbled

"Ugh," she growled. All she needed was frickin towel, which there was a pile of right next to him. Whatever, she'd just take her shirt off, it wasn't like she didn't have a bra on…

Jak turned around, "What is it Keir-?" His gaze moved from the floor to her topless chest. She looked over at him, his fixed gaze at her, and immediately hid her beet red cheeks in her zoomer. "Uh nevermind, oil spill, I, um, took care of it"

He cleared his throat, "Oh, right! Right…" Jak quickly got back to pressing random buttons.

_God, when's the last time he's looked at me like that? Five years?_ She smiled to herself. _Maybe I should make him look more often…_

Now…

…and so oil stained tees were swapped for crop ones and baggy, disastrous jeans were switched to skinnys. Sure it was a lot more uncomfortable to work but it was worth it, right?

_Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?__  
__Oh where, oh where could they be?__  
_  
_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back__  
__Hero Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl__  
__Baby if I act like that, flipping my blue hair back__  
__Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl__  
_  
Finally she arrived at the Ottsel, in all of her whoreful glory. Of course, Daxter had to have his shift right now, and Jak had to be there with him.

Ignoring the green-blonde hottie she walked right up to Dax and asked for the strongest thing he's got. "Be right on it, sweetcheeks"

Jak just had to talk to her didn't he? "Keira, it's barely noon, are you-"

"I'm fine." She snapped

A tall purplish concoction slid down to her "There you go hotstuff. Say, I like this new attitude of yours, if you're looking for a night job the Ottsel's always looking for more legal age-"

"Dax, that's enough!" Jak barked, a streak of white briefly appearing in his hair.

"This is Keira, your friend, our friend, and you better damn well treat her better than that."

_Oh so now you're defending me? Bastard…_

"Really Jak? I've seen the way you look at me, am I just a friend?"

_Wait, what's wrong with me? What I meant to say is thank you for checking me out after all these years…_

"Keira? What is this? Are you bored? Nothing to do so you just throw yourself at random men on the street?"

_Only you…_

"Whoa whoa WHOA! I can't have a lover's spat in my bar! Take it in the back you two!" Daxter shooed them into the store room.  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern  
Will they **** up my hair 

As soon as Dax shut the door on the two Keira screamed "LOVER'S SPAT? WHAT THE FUCK? JAK YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GLANCED AT ME IN THE LAST FIVE FUCKING YEARS!"

"HAVEN'T GLANCED AT YOU? KEIRA EVEN BEFORE YOU STARTED THIS FUCKING SLUT CHARADE I'VE WANTED YOU SICE THE DAY I LAID EYES ON YOU AGAIN!"

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Hero Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blue hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

She was stunned. "Jak I…" she leaned back against the wall. Slapping her forehead she chanted "stupid, stupid, stupid-"

Jak ran over to her, "Hey, hey, hey: Stop that," he grabbed her arm "Is that what all this slutt shit is about? Me?"

She looked up at him, his concerned face and loving eyes. She tried not to blush. "Maybe…" she giggled

He let out a small chuckle, "Keir, you don't have to dress up-"

"-dress less-"

"-for me." He smiled and brushed the hair out of her eyes

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" she teased

He slowly leaned down to her and gently touched her lips with his. They slowly lowered their arms and locked into a passionate kiss… in the back of a bar.

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Hero Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blue hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl


End file.
